


Before The Fall

by Gray_Days



Series: Children of Pallas [9]
Category: DCU, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: AO3 apparently isn't going to let me capitalise tags properly and I guess I have to live with that, Character Study, Earth-3, F/M, Fictober 2018, Foot Massage, Mirror Universe, Nth Metal, Prompt Fic, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days
Summary: "Can you feel this?"





	Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written atemporally in November 2018 in response to [a Fictober prompt](https://metatextuality.tumblr.com/post/178611857875/barbex-a-list-of-prompts-for-october-write).
> 
> My verbal processing has been utterly shot for the past year; I've started a few things, and tried to make progress on my massive backlog of WIPs, but this is the only piece I've finished lately. I was planning to wait for the return of my ability to judge the quality of my work before publishing this, but given that a few months have passed without that happening, I figure it's best to at least publish _something_ rather than nothing.

Superwoman shivered at the silken slide of leather along her leg as Owlman pulled her boot free and laid it aside – unhurried and precise, the way he always moved when he wasn't trying to kill someone, as if the universe waited on his will and his will alone. (When he _was_ trying to kill someone, he moved like a thrown knife: almost too swift to see and no less precise, like he couldn't help striking exactly at the heart of his intent, like it violated natural law as well as his own nature for him to be anything less than perfect. Superwoman had made it something of a hobby to try and unbalance him, to make him lose his grip on that precision, and even at the most extreme heights of what she could do to him it was a hit-or-miss proposition. It was incredibly frustrating.)

The second boot followed the first, and then Owlman ran his hands up and down her left leg from calf to ankle, drawing a stronger shudder out of her at the faint prickle of claws against her skin. His latest suit of armour always felt cold to her despite the hyper-compressed warmth of the fingernail-sized fusion generator at the small of his back – the sensation of Nth metal pulling magic out of the air wherever it was concentrated at clawtips and striking surfaces and woven into the bulletproof surface of his cape, entropy embodied. Superwoman kind of hated it.

As Owlman wrapped one hand around her ankle and pressed the textured fingertips of the other into the sole of her foot in a slow, smooth glide along the inner arch, he asked, "Can you feel this?"

"Yes." Superwoman shifted position on the chaise longue, settling deeper into the cushions, overly conscious of the brush of blood-red velvet against the back of her bare legs.

Face upturned as he watched her eyes, Owlman asked, "Do you want me to go harder? Softer?"

He was being very gentle at the moment – excessively so, his grasp delicate against her skin as he gauged their respective power. Superwoman tried to feel flattered rather than insulted at the fact that Owlman seemed to feel like he should hold back just because he was technically capable of hurting her now. (Save that resentment for later, when she could use it.) "Harder is fine."

He obeyed and Superwoman's head fell back against the curved back of the couch as a tiny moan left her throat without her conscious intervention. Owlman was – _very_ good. Unfairly so. Wherever he'd learned how to manipulate all the human body's trigger points, it hadn't been merely in terms of offensive application.

When she opened her eyes again, there was the distinct shadow of a smirk at the corner of Owlman's mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he brought her foot to his mouth and pressed a kiss right between the knuckles at the base of the big and second toe, forcing Superwoman to suppress a ticklish twitch. The smirk widened to become truly visible as Owlman bent to kiss her again, this time at the ankle joint, one hand sliding up seamlessly to massage her calf as he kissed his way up her leg, stopping a few minutes later with a soft bite to the inner flesh of her thigh before Superwoman realised he'd let go to pick up her other foot. She took a moment to remember how to breathe. "Are you serious?"

Owlman's hands stilled. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No," Superwoman said reluctantly.

"Very well." His hands started moving again. He wasn't even trying to hide his smugness. Very pointedly, Superwoman placed her free foot on his shoulder to force him even further down into his kneeling position on the floor if he didn't want to be pushed off-balance. Owlman at least had the good grace not to resist.

This time, when Owlman pressed his lips to the inside of Superwoman's thigh, she grabbed the upswept owl-ear curve of his mask before he could pull his head away. "Take that armour off," she growled.

Owlman complied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider taking a look at [my other stories set in the same universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/works?fandom_id=934532).


End file.
